My Own Twilight
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: Three crazy fangirls and one Twilight hater all get sucked into the world of Twilight. The girls stay with the Cullens, and the hater stays in La Push with the wolves. Set somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse. T juuuust in case. R&R please?
1. How Did We Get Here?

Chapter 1: How Did We Get Here?

"Ayyyy, what the hell…?" Nashma rubbed her head as she came to her senses. Headache was something that she rarely featured, and right now, her head felt like it was gonna split in two. She suddenly became very aware of the light overhead, so she put her hand over her face to block it out as she squinted her eyes open. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ She asked herself.

"So, you're finally awake!" A kind, smooth male voice celebrated. She barely managed to open her eyes, her hand still hovering over her eyes. She sat up, hand not moving from the front of her face, and saw her feet covered in a white sheet, and at the foot of her bed, the bottom half of someone in doctor robes. As her eyes became more accustomed to the light, she slowly moved her hand away, and then she saw that the one in the doctor robes was utterly the most absurdly handsome man she had ever seen in her meager existence.

"Uh, I, ah…" she desperately searched for words in her currently mushy and pained brain, "Um, where am I?" was the smartest thing she could say at the moment.

"You're in Fork's Hospital. Don't worry, your companions are fine as well. You're the first one to wake up," he said serenely, his voice making her brain mush again. She shook off the shivers on her skin and tried concentrating on the information she had been given.

_Forks… where is Forks? I've never heard of somewhere like that in Puer… hold up… why's he talking English? He doesn't have an accent, either… and why would he talk English to begin with? Where the hell am I? And what did he mean with companions?_

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside—"

"Wait!" she moved forward somewhat desperately, her hand extended towards the doctor, "What do you mean companions?" she asked in a rush, "Where am I? Where is Forks? What am I doing here? How did I even get here? Who are you?" she stopped practically gasping. She noticed that she had rudely bombarded him with questions as if things were his fault.

She regained composure, and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for coming out like that. Its just that…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands, but her head snapped back up when she heard him laughing. Not a mocking laugh, but more like an amused chuckle.

"Don't worry, you must be scared since apparently you don't remember anything," he said, and she shook her head meekly, "That's fine for now, you'll remember eventually, for now let me introduce myself: I'm Dr. Cullen, and I will be taking care of you and your friends." The doctor said pleasantly. Nashma just blinked.

"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated," she shook her head smiling, "What did you say your name was?"

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"What?"

"Everything makes sense now!"

"How, if I may ask?"

"I'm dreaming!" She beamed, feeling intelligent.

"I'm afraid not," he chuckled

"Come again?"

"I'm pretty sure that you are not dreaming. This is reality," he seemed to find something in the situation amusing. Her heartbeat, on the other hand, was currently skyrocketing at an alarming pace, and Carlisle noticed, "Now, no need to be that nervous," he soothed. It almost worked.

"How do you know that I'm nervous?" she asked with a straight face, though she was afraid that he could be able to see her heart hammering against her chest.

"I can see it in your face."

"Wrong answer," she instantly regretted blurting that out, but she didn't drop her gaze, her poker face not betraying her for a second.

"Really?" he smiled curiously, "Then what is the correct answer?"

"'I can hear your heartbeat,' would pretty much cover it," _Shit, shit shit, what am I doing?!_

"Is it really beating that hard?" his warm smile never left his face.

"No, but you're a vampire, so you should be able to hear it." _Why did I just do that?!_

Any other person would've overlooked his tiny reaction, but since she was looking for it, she saw it. He flinched ever so slightly, but it was gone in a nanosecond… then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she squeaked, a little slighted.

"Wow, kids sure have a vivid imagination these days," he laughed.

_Of course, he's gonna try and cover it up, its his family's peaceful life that's at risk here… that or my life. _"Yeah, don't we? Too bad that if I touch your chest, there won't be a heartbeat to feel." _Agh! That sounded evil! Gotta lower my defenses…_

Evil as it may have sounded, it certainly got his attention, seeing as he was looking more serious by the second.

"Why are you saying this?" he asked.

"Because its true. And if this is reality, I might as well come clean," _okay, that sounded less hostile._

"…Let's say I really was a vampire; you really shouldn't go around saying something like that. What if I killed you?" he said calmly

"But I know you won't."

"You can never know for sure."

"Oh, believe me, I know for sure." _You have noooo idea… _"So, what are you going to do now that I know your secret?"

"I never confirmed it."

"But you're not denying it, either," she laughed this for some retarded reason.

He sighed, "I guess there's no use denying it since you can apparently prove it. What are _you_ going to do now that you know my secret?" He asked, paying rapt attention to her expression.

She thought for a minute, then she shrugged, "I really don't know," she said sincerely, "But you could always offer me lodgings for my silence," she smirked playfully.

"Despite the very subtle threat," he smiled amused, "I'd be happy to oblige. I have to warn you though: I live with my family of 6."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, its all good," she smiled sweetly, and Carlisle looked at her with a mixture of amusement and pity. _He probably thinks I'm out of my mind_, she thought, _I can almost hear him: "We've found ourselves another Bella". Edward ni Edward, I totally kick his ass mind reading, haha, as if! _"Oh!" she suddenly became aware of something, "May I see my companions? I don't remember how I got here, much less who I was with…"

"Certainly. If you can stand then just follow me," he said pleasantly.

_If I can stand?_ She thought. She felt just fine, so she wondered why he had said that. She took the bed sheets off, and she noticed for the first time that she was wearing her school uniform; a simple light blue polo and her blue square patterned tablet skirt, her vest was folded neatly next to her shoes on a nearby chair.

"Eww," she groaned in disgust at her getup. She put her feet on the floor, and she could feel the cold through her thick wool socks. Yet when she completely put her weight on her legs, she let out a yelp of pain and fell. Carlisle moved too fast for her eyesight and he caught her in mid-fall.

"Ow! What the hell? Why do my legs hurt so much?!" she asked, looking down at her shaking legs trying to hold her own weight.

"I was hoping you would tell me, but apparently they've gone through an enormous amount of strain. Maybe badly done exercise, or too much running, perhaps?" He said as he put her arm over his shoulder, helping her stand.

"I-I dunno," she stammered, the previous gesture catching her by surprise, "Don't remember…" she let herself be led by Carlisle to the next room.

Once inside, her heart gave a jolt as she saw a familiar bunch of brown hair in the hospital bed.

"Karla!" she let go of Carlisle to get to her friends side, "OW!" _ka-toom_, but she fell down at the first step, "Dammit… thank you," she said when Carlisle helped her up once again without the merest strain, and placed her next to the bed. She looked at her sleeping friend, and she suddenly felt unsure if she should try to wake her up. _Maybe I'll just let her sleep until she wakes up, she probably needs her re—_ her thoughts were interrupted by nothing less than a tackle. She slid across the floor and stopped by hitting a wall. The only thing she saw was a big bushy batch of long wavy chestnut hair.

"Nashma! Oh my God, I was so scared! I thought I was alone! And then I thought that you were hurt! Where are we? What happened?!"

"Sol… ow… bones… lungs… air… ow…" Nashma squeaked out at the lack of oxygen.

"Ah! Is Karla okay?!"

Nashma gasped noisily for air after the crushing pressure of her friend Solmarie's hug was finally off her. She sat up and saw her leaning over Karla's sleeping figure, her face horrified.

"Que le pasa?!" Solmarie asked desperately. [What's wrong with her?!]

"Same thing that was wrong with the both of us a few moments ago, ow," Nashma groaned as she got up shakily. The pain on her legs was slightly more tolerable, just enough for her to stand on her own, but they were still shaking like crazy. She held on to the edge of the bed for support.

"Y a ti que te pasa?" Solmarie asked when she saw her friends trembling legs. [And what's wrong with _you_?]

"A ti no te duelen?! Godammit, was I the only one doing actual exercise?!" Nashma complained. [Don't yours hurt?!]

"Psh, K'se yo? Anyway, how did we get here?" [I'on't know]

"Good question," Nashma scoffed.

"Nnnnn, callense…" Karla shifted in her bed, groggily putting the pillow over her head. [shut up]

Solmarie and Nashma exchanged equal looks of disbelief. What happened in the next second made Carlisle—who was still standing in the doorway watching—laugh out loud.

"NOOOOOO!!!! No, no no!! Suelta, sueltaaaaa!!" Karla shrieked as she held on to her sheet for dear life as Solmarie tried to snatch it away. [Let go, let gooooo!!]

"Oh – no – you – don't! You are – _so_ – getting – _up_!!" Nashma said hitting her with the pillow with every word.

The scene in the room seemed to come out of a comedy movie or a manga. Carlisle laughed wholeheartedly at the situation, but then an approaching smell made him turn his head.

"Sorry to bother you, Carlisle," the new, silky voice made Nashma turn to the doorway. She froze on mid blow, the pillow slipping from her hands and hitting Karla anyhow. There are no words to describe her current expression.

Standing beautifully in the doorway, some unimportant rug (a.k.a. Bella) being held bridal-style in his perfectly sculpted arms, his stylish, manly clothes sticking onto his perfectly shaped chest, his face seemed to be carved by angels, and his short, reddish brown hair sticking up in perfect odd angles; though Nashma had always liked the long hair type, it was just a sight too glorious to behold.

She was too brain-dead to actually utter something, so everything went on inside her mind, going in a flurry of thoughts as fast as a movie being fast-forwarded at 3x.

_Edward Cullen. Its Edward frickin' Cullen!! Oh my God, he's more gorgeous than I'd ever imagined! I don't have the imagination to think up such a spectacular face! I don't think I could ever draw him! I wouldn't do him justice! It would be an insult! And is that Bella? Ew! She's not ugly! _

…_Edward can read minds. Why do I think of it now as if I just found out! Of course I know he can read minds! He's probably reading mine right now! Oh, no!!!! He'll find out that I know his family's secret that they're all vampires, and that I know basically almost every detail of their lives and their powers and everything about them! Agh, stupid, you just told him!! He's looking at me weird! He's gonna eat me! He's gonna kill me!! AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!_

"_Get out of my head_!!!" Nashma shrieked. She had a random thought of Heroes in her mind's eye.

"I can't help it! You're practically screaming everything at me!" Edward raised his voice uncharacteristically, probably because the information overload and the sudden outburst startled him.

Nashma glared at him, as if he were really reading her mind on purpose. She hadn't noticed both her friends had ceased their fighting, and they were both staring at her and Edward (mostly at Edward, though).

_I don't care! My mind is the only place I'm free to be as absurd as I please! This is going to be impossible if I'm going to live with them… Oops…_

Edward had a look of pure disbelief, and then he turned to his father, "I think I need an update of what's going on…"

In a flash, Carlisle told Edward the current status through his mind. Edward opened his mouth in shock and disbelief.

"Why did you agree to that?" Edward asked with exasperation.

'_Cause I kinda threatened him I would expose him to the world if he didn't, that's why_, Nashma answered in her head as a reflex. Edward's head snapped towards her. His expression was dark, it held something evil, almost hate, the kind of look you would give something that was threatening something important to you, like a lion protecting his pride.

Deeeeeeeeep inside her, she admired this passion for his family and loved ones. But she was too concentrated in her fear of his face to actually make those feelings concrete thoughts. The only thing on her mind at the moment was: _Ooooh shit. Bad move._

"Okay! Either you talk with your voices and tell me what's going on, or you start working on my ankle!" Bella broke the tense atmosphere into a million pieces, "Its embarrassing, being carried like this," her eyes shifted a bit, giving her characteristic blush.

_Betch, what wouldn't I give to be carried like that…_ Nashma decided to be a little careless with her thoughts, since she didn't really think she could control her whimsical mind on such short notice, so Edward would just have to deal with it.

"Yes, yes of course. Come with me. Can you limp? Good, I'll help you," Carlisle gently removed Bella from Edward's iron arms, put her arm over his shoulder, and he took her away. The room was silent, everyone was stiff, and no one really knew what to do. Well, at least Nashma didn't.

Edward was leaning against the door frame, still as stone, looking at the floor and taking slow, deep breaths. He was so spectacular. Then his head tilted only slightly upward, and his ember eyes locked with Nashma's black ones. She wanted oh-so desperately to look away, to just run out screaming her head off like a maniac, but his gaze tied her in place like invisible binds. She felt her heart thumping hard, but she stood her ground and held her gaze. _No pretty vampire's making __**me**__ back down…_

Edward seemed to have had enough of Nashma's mind, and moved on to glaring at Solmarie and Karla. They both somewhat recoiled under his gaze. He eyed them viciously, his glare seeming to turn more into a look of concentration, then into one of frustrated amazement. The two girls had the same scared expression in their faces. Nashma was surprised that they hadn't said anything at this point, especially Solmarie, who was more prone at snapping than any of them. Nashma guessed that the sense of preservation that Edward was always so keen on indicating that Bella completely lacked was taking control over their actions. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed, "Haven't you had enough? Can't you see you're scaring them? I'm pretty sure that's clear to you!" she finished, breathing heavily, more out of fright than anything.

Edward then unfroze and stood up straight, and he looked at Nashma. He seemed to be deliberating what to say.

He was suddenly in front of Nashma, taking her hand, and an intake of breath later, she was out of the room, in the middle of the hallway. She stood frozen in the spot, feeling as if she had been teleported there. Edward stood tall in front of her.

"Do they know?" he finally said, jerking his head towards the room. His voice caught Nashma off guard yet again, making her heart go cold. The close distance in which she found herself to Edward was doing her already battered brain further damage.

"Kn-know what? ...Oh! oh!" she caught on before he could explain, "No, not yet." _Once you say your name I'm pretty sure everything will become clear…_

"Why once I say my name?" he asked, looking deep in her eyes, looking for the answer in her mind.

But there was something more important surfacing in her head, "Why are you asking me?" she asked confused, "Can't you just read their mi—" Edward's hand quickly slapped against her mouth.

"Careful. What. You. Say." He said lowly and intensely, yet not menacingly. She could see a couple of nurses walking by and some random people going to the next hallway, and she noticed that she was being careless. He slowly removed his hand, knowing her realization.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "But you know my question, so answer it. Why must you ask me? Why not find out on your own?"

"Because I can't," he made an expression of frustration like if it hurt his head to say this.

"You can't…?" she didn't need to finish the question. Edward shook his head gravely.

Nashma laughed. Edward looked bewildered at her reaction. He certainly thought she had mental issues.

"Oho my God…" she giggled furiously, "pat, pat," she stood on her tip-toes and patted the top of a worried Edward. What was he worried about? Her sanity, of course.

"Wait till they hear about this!" she squealed. He was not expecting this part. His quick hand was instantly on her forearm, holding her in place in mid-turn. She looked at his hand, and then at his face, and she raised both her eyebrows. _That's quite a lot of physical contact for a normal human, don't you think?_

He opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes darted over her head. She looked behind her, and saw Karla and Solmarie peeking at them on the doorframe. They looked like little girls spying on their parents, a head on top of the other. This made Nashma laugh even more.

"Guys," she said, barely out of her laughing fit, "Hear me out; got some news. Go back in, I'll tell you now." _If our dear Edward Cullen would let me off his iron grasp, then maybe we could get to it…_ She thought jokingly in her mind, tugging her arm lightly twice. He let her go, and she smiled what she called an "XD" smile, with her eyes shut and a toothy grin. But it didn't last long, since Edward caught her once more before the first step.

"Are you sure its prudent to tell them?" he asked seriously.

"Prudence really isn't something that's high in my list of priorities at the moment," she reflected the vampire's seriousness, "And, as I said, they'll figure it out anyway, so might as well save them the trouble."

With this, she slipped her thin hand free and practically skipped towards her friends in the room. Edward looked at her intently, trying to find out why exactly would it be so easy for them to figure out something as bizarre as that he is a vampire, but all he found was her imagining her friend's reaction at the news. They were relatively happy, hysteric images. The hysteric part he could understand, but how in the world could being in the same room with a vampire could be happy in any way?

Nashma clung on to the doorframe as to easily turn to enter the room. She felt Edward stand behind her (since she couldn't exactly hear him), and heard for anyone walking too close to the room, so they wouldn't overhear.

"There's no one in hearing range," Edward answered her thoughts before she could even get to it. She threw him a sideways glare, and then turned to her currently ignorant friends.

"Um, okay, uh..." she suddenly didn't know what words to use, so she decided to just go with the truth, no introductions, "Um, please don't freak out, especially you, Sol, but--"

"What do you mean, especially me?! You bi--"

"Shht!" Nashma shushed her friend short, and she continued, "but, we are in Forks, the Doctor you just saw was Carlisle Cullen, and this person behind me is Edward Cullen."

There were approximately 4 seconds of absolute silence. Then the bomb exploded: Karla started to scream and squeal and ask incoherent questions, or maybe they just sounded incoherent because Solmarie's booming laugh and phrases of denial got in the way. Edward marveled at the utterly different reactions. One of instant acceptance and the other of utter rejection. He looked into Nashma's mind and saw that she was remembering her own reaction, being somewhat a balance between the two before them, since she had been unsure at first, but was pretty much easily convinced.

"You know, I kind of figured it out," Karla smiled, "With the whole exchange he did with—that was Carlisle, right?"

"One and only," Nashma beamed, "Oh, and another thing: You guys took Bella's specialness away!" They had to think this one for a few minutes before it dawned on them.

"Oh my God, seriously?" Solmarie said excitedly. She involuntarily smiled at Edward.

"Yup. But he can read mine, so yay for me," She finished sarcastically, waving her hands up in feeble celebration. Her friends laughed.

Edward was more lost than he had ever been. He wasn't a person that was usually lost, since the answers to most of his questions were found in the heads of people. But here were these three unique girls, two of whose thoughts he could not penetrate, and one whose thoughts were as fast and fleeting as vapor, not to mention abstract.

He found the previous explanation of their current situation to be very vague. He really couldn't see how they could come to the conclusion that he was a vampire by just hearing his name. Unless there were some new-age standards for vampire names that he didn't know about. He found it highly unlikely. So what was it about what surrounded them that made them so ecstatic? He sighed.

As if the frustration of not being able to hear Bella's thoughts wasn't enough…

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

Solmarie, Nashma and Karla said in order. They were standing in front of the Cullen house—or in Nashma's opinion: The Cullen Manor. It was by far the most gorgeous house she had ever seen. She almost felt like if she had to be dressed in a princess outfit to go in it. She tried not to wince as she remembered that her only current piece of clothing was her horrible school uniform.

"I'll tell Alice to take you clothes shopping when she arrives," Edward said. Nashma's head snapped to him, her eyes wide. _Really?!_

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love the idea."

Her heart fluttered. She had never imagined that life could be so sweet. Shopping with Alice. She turned around and then saw that her friends had also been boggling their eyes out at the splendid news. She smiled her "XD" smile at them, and they returned it. Life was sweet indeed.

They went in, and she almost went blind at the shiny whiteness of the house. She was almost afraid to step in and smudge the perfectly white floor, so she followed her impulse and took off her school shoes at the entrance. She felt the floor through her socks. It was almost as cold as the hospital floor, but she guessed that was because of the vampires. It was so white and spotless; it even made her socks look grayish at the contrast. Her friends followed her example for some reason. They probably didn't want to spoil the pristine floor either. They stood in the center of the huge living room, back to back in a circle. They admired the beauty of all that surrounded them, barely believing that they were actually there. It was as if all their wildest dreams had come true in one go.

Carlisle had stayed at work, and Edward had taken Bella home on the way (NK&S had nearly busted an artery when they caught a glimpse of Charlie, the poor dude). So they were currently alone in the house with Edward, since Emmett and Rosalie were out Hunting, and Jasper and Alice were doing something else.

"Um... Where are we going to sleep?"

"Upstairs there are plenty of rooms, you can all pick."

The three girls stared at each other for a few heartbeats.

"Dibs on the largest one!"

"Not if I get there first!"

"No way, bitch!"

The three teenagers sprinted up the majestic staircase like toddlers, fighting for their rooms. They laughed joyfully, going around the house as if they knew it (and they did, more or less, thanks to the books), but Edward didn't have a clue. He just heard them jump on the bed of one of the vacant rooms, scream lots of "MINE"s and "GET OFF"s, and throw pillows at each other. Anyone would say that they were here in a slumber party, and not in a vampire lair.

The three best friends were bickering playfully. They could easily say that this was the happiest day of their lives, hands down. They weren't thinking of how they got there; they would worry about that later. To be perfectly honest, they really didn't give a shit. Right now they would just enjoy being in the world they had fantasized with for so long, and with the characters they loved.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh my goodness. I have not published a story since I was 14... I'm 17 now . So, as you might be able to tell, I'm extremely rusty at the fanfiction thing. My friends basically harrassed me into writing this, just for our own amusement. But my friends (without my permision -_-) started spreading this story all over messenger, and I thought: "Hey, might as well publish it, since practically everyone I know has read it" -.-;; Soooo, here you go!

NO FLAMES PLEASE. This was made for amusing ourselves only. I don't intend on trying to make a really great story because this is just a "what if" kind of story and it has no real plot. Yes, I am making this up as I go. Therefore, updates will be slow, but constant :) I'll try to make it funny making the characters be as less OOC as possible. They will slip from time to time, just for some lulz, but Edward is nowhere near running around naked in Port Angeles with "I :heart: Bella" written across his chest while singing "Bob the Builder" at the top of his lungs out of a bet he made with Emmett. I'll make sure all characters keep... _most _of their dignity intact w heheh.

Thank you for reading my useless rant. I'll probably put up the next chappie sometime next week, but that depends on the reviews I get. Good reviews = more chappies :) Bad Reviews = it stays between friends :(

Review Onegaishima~su ^w^


	2. Vicious Vampires, and Werewolf Woes

Ch. 2: Vicious Vampires, and Werewolf Woes

Gabriel. That's all that came into his mind. _My name is Gabriel, I am 19 years old, I come from Puerto Rico, and I have no idea where I am or how I got here. Yay._

"So you sure you're okay?" said the strange Indian boy that had found him lying unconscious on the beach.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, actually checking to see if something hurt. When he had woken up, he had been slightly freaked to see that the person that had found him and his friend were talking American English.

He thought that maybe they were tourists, but when he looked around him, he could tell he wasn't in Puerto Rico any more. He had a random vision of Dorothy in his mind.

"So, what were you doing lying there? What happened?"

"Did you get mugged or something?" said the Indian's friend. He was also Indian, but this one was lankier, not as built as the first one, and his hair was shorter. They were both absurdly tall, though.

"I don't think so," He took his wallet out and opened it: There was his college ID card, his driver's license, some Chuck E. Cheese's tokens, and 5 bucks, "Everything's here."

"Damn," said the russet, long haired Indian, looking at his meager 5 bucks, "Where do you live? I'll give you a lift," he offered nicely.

"Not here," Gabriel said, looking around.

"Where, then?"

"Nowhere you can take me in a car. Not in this state—hell, not even in this country! Speaking of which, what state am I right now?"

"Washington," the two said together.

"Lovely. I come from Puerto Rico, so you can imagine…"

"Where is that? I forgot…" the short-haired one pondered, but received a smack behind the head from the long haired one that seemed like no laughing matter, almost making him eat sand.

"You dumbass! It's the one that's not Cuba or Dominican Republic!" Russet boy growled to his friend.

"Yeah, like you pay much more attention to class than I do!" lanky boy growled back.

"Sure, sure," he turned to Gabriel, "Sorry about that," he apologized, then he smiled, "My name is Jacob, by the way."

"I'm Paul," said the other one, looking at Jacob bitterly while rubbing his sore spot.

"I'm Gabriel, nice to meet you," he shook hands with both.

"Well, do you have anyone you can call?" Jacob asked concernedly.

"I guess," Gabriel took out his red cell phone and dialed his home phone. He heard then the automatic recording of that obnoxious woman telling you that your call cannot be completed for whatever reason. Gabriel didn't even give her a chance to finish before shutting his cellphone.

"I don't have roaming, apparently," he looked at his cell phone, at a loss of what to do.

"Damn… well, uh, since you don't have so much money, you could, um, maybe… stay at my place," Jacob said tentatively, "If you want."

Now, Gabriel was a naturally skeptic person. He wasn't the type to just stay at a random stranger's house, but right now it was Jacob's place or under a bridge.

"I guess I have no real option…" Gabriel mused. Jacob took this as an instant "yes".

"Okay," he beamed, "I'll talk with my dad. I'm sure he won't have a problem. Come on, let's go, you look pretty beat up."

They all got up the sandy floor and walked away from the beach. Gabriel looked at the two boys' backs with suspicion. This Jacob guy looked pretty much older than he was (and let's not talk about height, him being no more than average), but he just seemed so… nice. It made him nervous.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Edward asked.

He had just stepped into the room where the girls were. He had more or less heard the cacophony that was going on in there, but seeing it with his eyes was priceless. A Kodak moment. They were all over each other; a messy pile of sheets, pillows, and limbs. They all looked at Edward from wherever angle they were at, and had a fit of giggles. Edward looked inside the only mind that was available for his reading, but found nothing further than amusement. There was no real reason behind their giggling. Just pure happiness.

Nashma sighed… "No, but, seriously… this bed's mine."

"What?!" her friends yelped, and the pillow fight was once again held. Edward marveled at the childish energy the girls had. Seriously, they were just about Bella's age, and yet he couldn't see her doing something like this.

Nashma was suddenly huffing on the floor, "Ah… never mind… this bed is so… not worth it."

"You don't want it?" Solmarie asked, and Nashma shook her head smiling, "Okay," she got off the bed and helped the girl up, "let's look at the other rooms then. You can keep this one, Karla."

"Yaaaaaaay!"

"Hehe, let's go," Solmarie pulled Nashma by her hand and they headed out.

After they all had their rooms, (Karla had the second largest, Solmarie got the largest, and Nashma got the one with the view), they had absolutely nothing to do with their lives. There was a kind of "so what now" atmosphere around the house. To kill time, Nashma started fiddling with her phone on her new comfy bed.

_Dammit, I have no charger_, she thought as she flicked through her contacts, _I'll just do this and turn it off to save batteries_.

"I'll get you a charger."

She jumped a bit, but she didn't need to turn to know it was Edward standing on the doorway, "Why don't you go stalk Bella for a while?" She smiled at her cell phone, "Don't you have a date with her or something?"

"Not today. Charlie is worried about her ankle and she needs her rest. Besides, I can't just leave you girls alone here. Who knows what kind of havoc you may wreak while we're absent," he was usually not so familiar and easygoing towards people that he had only known for a few minutes, but for some reason these girls were extremely familiar to begin with and apparently knew the whole secret. Why try and be polite when they acted like they had known each other for years. He could sense that feeling of comfort emanating from all of them. It was somewhat attractive, since usually humans that were not Bella felt a sort of slight repulsion for his kind. Unconscious, of course, but the barrier was still there. Yet with these newcomers, the barrier was nonexistent.

"I cannot believe you," She suddenly shifted to her side, supporting her body on one elbow with an expression of mock astonishment, "You would leave us alone in a vampire coven and you worry about _us_ wreaking havoc? What do you take us for? What if Jasper suddenly decided he was hungry, came back to his safe sanctuary, and found these three random gorgeous damsels just waiting to be turned into vamp chow?" She ended with a dramatic wrist on her forehead.

Edward laughed wholeheartedly. Not at the prospect of Jasper eating these girls – that was just really not funny – but at the mental movie she had just made: It contained lots of little stick drawings, particularly a stick Jasper since she didn't know what he looked like yet, and it was all set in a sort of medieval dungeon. He came in with a salivating mouth and big fangs growling like he was a gorilla, and there were the three girls dressed in medieval princess gowns all screaming for salvation. It was all so bizarre, he didn't have the mind to feel anything but amusement, "You have an extremely active imagination, you know that?"

She grimaced, _Yes, I am veeeery aware of that_, "I'm sorry, Edward, hang on a sec," she lifted a finger and she hit the talk button on her phone to a random number. It didn't even ring, just went directly to the recording of the telephone lady telling you that the call couldn't be made.

"Try calling me," Edward offered, since he knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to see if she could communicate with the people in her home, or prove her theory that this was another dimension.

After Edward dictated his number, she called, and his phone rang without a problem. Nashma tried it a few times with her friends, and they answered. She tried it with other friends that weren't present, and it didn't ring.

"So, apparently it only works with people that are here, and my guess is that people where I come from can't call me either… nice," she told her phone, which was starting to give the first few beeps of death, since it was already out of batteries.

"I'll get that charger for you. Shouldn't be too difficult since it's a--," he cut himself short and looked elsewhere, "Oh dear, your own personal damsel eater is here, and he is _not_ happy," Edward chuckled.

Nashma beamed, and her fingers started working on her cell phone, texting her friends at an expert speed, "I didn't think I'd need that charger much, but you're right, get it for me please," Nashma told her cell phone excitedly. She threw it on the bed and sprinted out the room. Edward laughed, since he had caught a glimpse of what the text said through her mind:

llego jazz [jazz is here]

Edward took his time in getting there, but vampire lax is something to be wary about. He passed each of their rooms and saw them sprinting towards the main entrance. They all slid to a stop at the top of the grand staircase, and right at the door were Jasper and Alice, carrying three huge black plastic bags. Jasper looked like he was gonna choke someone, but Alice looked like it was an early Christmas.

"I wish I could do this kind of shopping for Bella!" she said in her lovely trilling voice, "I hope you like what I picked for you! I went by what you were most likely to pick!"

"Oh my God!"

"Wow, Alice, you rock!!"

The girls ran down the stairs, Nashma in particular took the last 4 stairs in one bound, and they all glomped Alice in a way that would've knocked over a normal human. Surely any other vampire would be slightly awkward with so much contact and affection from someone they just met, but Alice knew they would be great friends, just like she had known with Bella, so it was almost as if she knew them already.

The girls then set Alice free and started rummaging through the bags Alice told them was theirs. Indeed, it was as if they themselves had picked the clothes. There were a few of Alice's extravagant additions, no doubt, but it was all within boundaries. They were simply delighted, but it didn't last long for Nashma. Her dark feelings didn't last long either, but they came with the strength of a wrecking ball. Would they be staying here for long? Alice had bought them clothes for at least 2 months of wearing a new outfit every day. How long would she have to go on without seeing the people in her world? How was her mother? Did she notice she was missing? Was she okay? When would she see her again? _Would_ she see her again? She felt all her insides freeze. It was actual physical pain. She looked at her joyous friends. She felt her heart twist itself painfully, but the smile on her face didn't betray her for a second.

Jasper, of course, had noticed. The intensity of her feelings and at the speed they had come had caught him off guard. One second she was as happy as could be, and the next moment she was in agony. Even watching her perfectly straight, happy face, he would've thought that she was going to break down crying any second. She looked at her friends and her feelings shifted from agony towards something that felt like… guilt? Maybe. Not even she was sure. But it seemed that looking at her friends being perfectly happy charged up her batteries and she felt better just as suddenly as she had been gloomy. The sadness was still there, but she seemed to have pushed it to the side to concentrate on it later. For now, she would be calm; she didn't want to make her friends worry at all.

"Well, you should take them to your rooms," Alice chimed, "that way you can look at everything calmly."

"True that," Nashma said, "Thanks again, Alice."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Solmarie followed. Karla nodded enthusiastically.

They all headed back to their rooms a lot slower than they headed down due to the weight of the clothes and shoes, but they were all brimming with bliss. They each unloaded everything in their temporary beds, and started organizing everything in the closets and drawers each room had to offer.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Mr. Black," Gabriel nodded his head respectfully.

"Oh, nothing to it, son!" Billy Black waved it off, "Can't just leave you around with nowhere to stay, now, can we?"

"Well, I am a total stranger, so…"

"Here," Jacob appeared with the house phone. He just looked way too huge for the tiny house in Gabriel's opinion.

"Thanks," he, Gabriel took the phone and dialed his mother's cell. No difference from when he called on his cell phone. He tried his dad, same obnoxious lady. He tried pretty much everyone he could think of that could help him. So now the list only included people that couldn't really help him. On the top of this list was a girl he knew would die if she knew he was in a house with a guy that was called Jacob Black. Both names weren't so uncommon in his opinion, but the coincidence was just amazing. The guy even looked wolf-like and everything. He never found any interest in the twilight books, to say the least, but he knew enough of the basics, and he knew she would flip if she were here.

He sighed and dialed her number. Maybe she could call someone that could actually help him…

Nashma was taking her sweeeeeeeet time in looking at every detail of every piece of clothing Alice had gotten her. After she had admired it, she took her sweeeeeeet time in standing up, hanging it, and going through the bag until she grabbed something randomly and admired it like the last one. She was the bane of any impatient being – human or vampire.

Soulja Boy suddenly started ringing, shattering the peaceful quiet into a million pieces. She quickly jumped and silenced the ringer, her heart erratic because of the fright. After she pulled herself together, she sighed and looked at the ID caller. It was a number she didn't know, but the area code was from here. It wasn't Edward's cell, she had saved it into her contacts. Then who was it? Maybe Edward knew. She was about to call out to him, but he was already at the door, Solmarie behind him.

"Let me see," he extended his hand and she quickly handed over the phone. He looked at the ID caller and frowned, "Its Jacob's house number."

Nashma quickly snatched the phone and frowned at it, "How the hell did Jacob get my phone number? And why is he calling me at that?" She hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Nashma! Thank God you answered."

She felt her face drain of all blood. She didn't need to ask to know who it was, but she did anyway, "…Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Nashma, you won't believe in the pinch that I am right now—"

"Where are you?" she asked urgently.

"…Y-yeah, I was getting to that. I'm in Washington, but I have no idea how I got here. Could you call—"

"Where in Washington?" she cut him again. Her voice was husky, and he noticed.

"Umm, I don't know," he paused a moment, "Mr. Black," he said away from the receiver, "where exactly is this?" Nashma didn't need to hear anything else. She had known since the beginning, but she was in complete denial. She had to talk to him. She had to go get him! Her eyes met Edward's, and he nodded. They all started moving.

"Sol, get Karla," Nashma ordered. Solmarie had confused expression, but went to get her friend.

"Nashma, I'm in—"

"La Push, I know. I'm gonna go get you."

"Wh-what? Didn't you hear me? I'm in Washington!"

"Gabriel, I _know_! Listen to me! Tell Jacob to please take you to the border, that I'll be going with Edward, he'll know what I mean."

"…How do you know who I'm with? Nashma, what's going on?"

"Gabriel, my cell phone is dying, I can't talk for much longer. Just go there, we'll meet up, and I'll explain everything… You will not like it," she added the last thing to herself. She heard Gabriel sigh on the other side of the line.

"…Fine, lets meet up," the impatience on his voice was hard to miss.

"Okay, I'll see you there."

"Okay."

Nashma hung up, and her friends caught up with her and Edward. _Things might get dicey… maybe we should take Jasper with us…_

"Jasper," Edward called, and in a second, Jasper was there. He sensed the tense atmosphere.

"Jasper," Nashma started timidly, "I think we might need you for something. Another friend of mine mysteriously ended up here, but I think he won't take it very well. Would it be too much trouble if you accompanied us? It would be a great help if he could remain calm while I tell him everything…"

Jasper almost laughed. In the middle of all her worry and concern for her friend, she felt silly. He could sense that she felt like she had no right to ask this favor of him. She was honestly afraid that she might inconvenience him in some way. He used his power to make her – and her friends, who were also wary – feel as comfortable as possible, 'cause he was awesome and sweet like that.

"Of course. That won't be a problem," he smiled.

"Oh," she sighed, "oh, thank you, Jasper."

"Who's here? Gabriel?!" Solmarie asked with eyes wide

"Yep. Gabriel."

"Ooh, shit," Karla winced.

"Yeah, we should move," Solmarie said.

"My thoughts exactly," Nashma said, and they all headed out.

On the way, Jasper was still using his powers on all of them. He could tell that this Gabriel character wasn't as close to Karla and Solmarie as he was to Nashma. Karla and Sol were worried, but Nashma was about to jump out the speeding car and kill herself. The feeling of unreasonable guilt had settled in again. For some unknown reason she felt like this was her fault, and that she had to take responsibility for it. It was all nonsense in Jasper's opinion. How could she have provoked this? It was definitely not her fault. So he just made sure that everyone remained calm and guiltless.

Once they were there, they saw Jacob's crappity car, its owner and Gabriel waiting outside of it. Apparently the impatience was too much for both of them to handle.

"What's the status?" Nashma asked Edward from the backseat.

"Well, Jacob is simply fuming. He wants to know what your friend has to do with us. And Gabriel…" Edward squinted in his direction for a few seconds, then gave a frustrated sigh, "I can't read his mind either."

"Oh. Sucks."

Nashma then got out of the car, and everyone followed her example. Jacob and Gabriel headed towards them.

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered while walking.

"What is it, Alice?"

"Edward, get Jasper out of there!" Alice sounded frantic, but it was too late.

A whiff; that was all it took. It all happened in 2 seconds. Jasper completely lost control. He caught a whiff of Gabriel and he jumped at him. Luckily Edward was faster and managed to hold him back. Jacob stood protectively in front of Gabriel, growling menacingly.

"RUN!!" Edward screamed while wrestling with Jasper. Solmarie and Karla didn't quite react, but Nashma quickly grabbed both of them and ran. She yelled a "Come on!" to Gabriel and Jacob as she flew past them and they followed her into Quileute territory.

Once they were about a mile away, they stopped. There was a long pause while everyone except Jacob huffed for air.

"What was… that about?" Solmarie gasped, "He was… doing just fine."

"I'm thinking… Edward and Bella effect…" Nashma huffed, "which… sucks ass."

"Okay," Gabriel was clearly not happy, "now you have to tell me what's going on!"

Nashma regained composure, "Okay… this is what's going on…"

She explained everything: They were in the twilight universe, they didn't know how, those were vampires, and apparently, Jasper wanted to eat him.

"So, I'm afraid you'll have to stay with Jacob until we find a way to get back."

Gabriel had taken the info a lot better than they all had expected.

"Wait," Jacob piped in, "so you mean that you all come from a different dimension? That's a little hard to believe."

"Oh, please Jacob!" Karla rolled her eyes, "you're a freaking werewolf, and you find this hard to believe? Give me a break."

"Well, you seem to be in on everything, don't you?" Jacob was truly surprised, "What, you been hanging out with Bella and fell in love with a couple of blood-suckers of your own?"

"We wish," Solmarie sighed.

"Hmm, staying with Jacob doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Gabriel pondered, "at least I don't get eaten."

"Good point," Jacob agreed.

"…Okay," Nashma was beginning to get worried, he was being too accepting, "Let me call Edward and ask him how things are going." She looked for her cell phone in her pocket and took it out, "Aw, dammit! It's dead!! We'll have to go and check."

"What?! I'm not going back there!" Gabriel yelped

"No. You stay here, where you're safe…" She turned to Jacob, "Sorry to lay this on you, but we could really use your help."

"Hey, no problem. It's our job to protect people from bloodsuckers," Jacob grinned. She knew that by "we" he meant the pack, "But… come to think of it, the only reason they can stay here is if they don't pose a threat to people, and the blonde definitely posed a _big_ threat to Gabri—"

"No, no! Jacob, please, don't make a mess out of this!" Nashma stretched out her arms in front of her in a halting gesture, "The treaty only says that the Cullens can't cross over to your territory and that you can attack if they hurt someone else. Jasper didn't hurt anyone, and he wouldn't really! What happened now is something that he can't control, like your imprinting. All we have to do is keep them separated and all will be fine. The treaty doesn't specify that you take action over the possibility of something that _might_ have happened." Nashma said all of this in a rush.

"But the factor of representing a threat was obviously present here!" Jacob replied.

"Yeah, but it's all technical, listen…" and the both of them immersed into an analysis of everything the treaty included, Nashma desperately grasping at every loophole and technicality that she could find in it, Jacob carefully dodging her with a comeback until it was no longer possible. Nashma was good at playing with words.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll let this one slip. But once the pack finds out, they wont be happy."

"You just replay this whole conversation we had and they'll see I'm right," she smiled, "you tried your best," she stood on her toes and even so Jacob had to bend down so she could reach his head to pat him like a doggie.

"Well, we should get going," Nashma said, rubbing her hands at her sides, "Thanks again, Jacob. I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Hey, no sweat."

She turned to Gabriel, "I'm sorry about all this, um…" she was lost for words. A guilt attack was nudging her at her throat. She still had no idea why she was so sure that all of this was her fault. Call it gut feeling if you will. but at the moment she was feeling too guilty to brainstorm about it. She bit both her lips, looking for words to no avail. She took a deep breath, and took control over her expression. She smiled apologetically, "I'll come and see you, okay?"

"You better," he glared playfully.

She chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you then," She gave him a big hug. Then Karla and Solmarie said goodbye in turn, the latter kissing him on the cheek, and Karla, who wasn't as familiar with him as the other two, simply waved. The three girls waved past Jacob, who insisted in accompanying them back, but they waved him off, telling him that they were perfectly safe.

Back on the border, they saw that Edward and Jasper had been replaced by Carlisle and Emmett. NK&S stopped for a moment to take them in: Emmet was against the car's (Carlisle's black Mercedes btw) bumper, leg bent up against it, looking like a badass jock/wrestler, with his huge arms (which were roughly the size of Nashma's thighs - not to be taken lightly) crossed. He had on a wine colored hoodie with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows, and some black sweat pants with a pair of ridiculously expensive-looking white sneakers. Carlisle was leaning against the driver's door. He had on a navy blue turtleneck and some beige pants that looked killer on him. He had his arms crossed too, but it didn't look badass like when Emmett did it, it was more like a sexily troubled pose. It was almost too much to take.

The three of them locked arms, giving silent moral support. They all took deep, calming breaths, their heartbeats equally erratic, then they moved forward.

"Why the pause?" Emmett asked once they had reached them.

"Uhh..." they looked at each other with uncertainty.

"W-we were distracted," Nashma finally said. Her friends eagerly assented.

"Oh," Emmett said with a shrug. He didn't believe them.

"I hear you've been causing some trouble already," Carlisle said smiling, it didn't hold amusement, but it didn't hold reproach either. Nashma banged her head against the car none too gently.

"How's Jasper?" Karla asked him.

"He's... shaken, to say the least. He feels horrible for trying to attack your friend, and he told me to apologize for him. He really does feel terribly sorry."

"O-of course we forgive him!" Nashma ceased maiming herself to face Carlisle with a horrified expression, "There wouldn't - not a single - I-I - there is no way I could possibly hold Jasper responsible for this," she sputtered, "This was in no way or form his fault. Th-there's nothing to forgive!"

"Yeah, its cool," Solmarie backed her flustered friend up.

"Yeah, we know he didn't mean it. It's okay," Karla added.

Carlisle was nothing less than flabbergasted at the girls' quick and absolute forgiveness, despite the fact that Jasper was seconds away from draining their friend bloodless.

"I deeply thank you for your forgiveness of my son's behavior," he slightly bowed his head towards Nashma in gratitude (her heart constricted and shriveled like a prune), "I do hope your boyfriend is okay."

Nashma went pale, ".....Huh?" she said moronically. Karla and Solmarie started to outright guffaw.

"Oh my God... you gotta be kidding me!" Solmarie shrieked between laughs.

"We _have_ been telling you for over a year..." Karla giggled furiously.

Carlisle was slightly lost, but Emmett caught on instantly. He smiled with mischievous slits for eyes, and only moved his head towards the girls, "... he's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"_NO_!" Nashma shrieked at the same time her friends yelled "Yes!"

"Stop it, guys! You _know_ I don't like him that way!"

"Suuuuuuuuure," Karla and Solmarie said together.

Nashma growled, which made the two just laugh harder. Emmett joined them.

"Caaaaaaarliiiiiiiiisleee!" She whined while tugging at his sleeve like a little girl, "They're making fun of meeeeeeee!"

"Okay, okay guys, that's enough," he smiled amusedly at all of them, then he opened the driver's door, "let's go home."

"Yeah, Jasper must be busting an artery - in a way of speaking," Emmett said as he headed for the passenger seat. The girls started to move to the back seats, and Karla purposely walked beside Nashma, poked her arm twice and whispered, "Wisdom." Little inside joke.

Nashma's eyes went wide with rage, and she shrieked with her mouth closed in frustration as she got in the car.

The whole way, she was looking out the window, but she could clearly see Solmarie and Karla talking in hushed whispers with Emmett, obviously about her. She was feeling too drained to say her typical "It's not nice to whisper!" when these sorts of things happened, so she just kept looking out the window. She had a bad feeling about those three...

Once they were finally home, Nashma had just set foot through the entrance when Alice came running to her with a panicked look and grabbed her by the shoulders. Then looking straight at her eyes, she said:

"_Run_."

Nashma's eyes went wide open. She knew it! Those three were up to some horrible prank!! Instantly, she shrieked at breakneck speed up the stairs and shrieked into the first room that crossed her path, slamming the door and putting the lock, slamming her back against it to catch her breath. She knew that this wouldn't actually deter them, but perhaps slightly hold their evil pla--

Rosalie was lying on the bed, frozen on the act of passing a page, looking at her like she was a lunatic (and she most certainly resembled one).

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked. She was just as breathtaking as Nashma had imagined her.

But right now she was not thinking straight.

She shrieked in terror once more and started to rattle the door open, forgetting that she had put on the lock. God, she was being such a moron. She unlocked it and ran out, but she collided with a bumpy wall. Hard.

"OW!"

She took a hasty step back, and was surprised to find Jasper with an expression of surprise identical to hers.

"Jasper!" she stated the obvious.

"Listen, I'm--"

"There she is!" Jasper was cut by Emmett's cry of victory at the top of the stairs, pointing at Nashma.

She shrieked, "Aaagh! Jasper, hide me!" She jumped behind him, clutching at his shirt.

The three pranksters reached them, and Solmarie took notice that Rosalie was in the room that Nashma had come out of. She grinned evilly.

"Naughty, naughty, Nashma!" she tsked, waving her index from side to side, "Why did you try and strip Emmett of his clothes?"

"WHAT?!" Nashma and - surprisingly - Emmett yelped at the same time. From inside the room, a ripping sound was heard, and in a second, Rosalie stood on the entrance of the room looking vicious. Nashma absolutely hugged Jasper like a lifeline, and he put his arms lightly around her protectively. Therefore, Rosalie turned to the only unprotected one.

"H-honey..." Emmett fearfully stepped back as Rosalie slowly approached, "Sh-she's joking! Th-that really didn't happen! Honey, not true! Rose, I-I... I love you?"

"GRAAAAAA!!!!" Rosalie then proceeded to chase Emmett all over the house.

Solmarie giggled furiously, unawares of Nashma's death glare until it was too late, "uh-oh."

"You MORON!! Rosalie could've Killed me!!!!" Nashma lunged at Sol, and she started sprinting away laughing while Nashma chased furiously, shrieking something that sounded like killing her and burying her and digging her up and cloning her and killing all her clones then reviving her and killing her again.

Jasper and Karla were left rooted to the spot.

"Wow," Karla stared, "Nashma isn't usually this aggressive. Wonder what's wrong with her today…"

"Probably because I nearly killed her boyfriend," the almost palpable guilt in Jasper's voice made Karla turn and look. She would've laughed at the common misunderstanding, but seeing Jasper's pained face, she didn't have the heart to.

"Um, Gabriel really isn't her boyfriend, just a really close friend, so it's not so bad," Karla approached tentatively, trying to make her favorite Vampire feel better.

The piece of info made Jasper's pained face soften for a few seconds to one of confusion. He had only judged that he was her boyfriend by the intensity of her feelings for him, but looking in retrospect, she was right. If he had seen deeper into her feelings, he would've seen that her feelings were not romantic. It was just an amazingly pure and intense love, but it wasn't tainted by anything romantic. It was the pinnacle of loving a person without falling in love. He wouldn't have thought this feeling possible for a human to have for a person of the opposite sex, much less their age. He was a little impressed.

Now that the analysis was over, his face went back to pained again. Karla sighed in pity. She walked beside him and patted his arm, catching him off guard. He still wasn't used to human contact, and that these girls seemed to trust him so much when most humans seemed particularly averse to him…

"Don't worry," she smiled kindly, "She knows you're sorry. And, knowing her, she's probably sorrier than you are."

"Her? Sorry? Why?"

"I don't know. She gets weird guilt trips like that. And even if that weren't the case, she knows it wasn't your fault."

Jasper nodded in understanding, but he still felt it was his duty to formally apologize. Once she stopped chasing her friend, he would do so.

Karla giggled, "You know, this kind of reminds me of an anime I saw once," she said, leaning on the railing, "I can't really remember it though… hmmm," she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, not noticing Emmett and Rosalie barging through the entrance, the latter still chasing the former, "It was this anime where the 10-year-old kid gives class at an all girls school, and the main character is all tsundere(1)…"

"Negima!"

The sudden shriek made everyone stop in their tracks. Karla and Jasper looked down at Rosalie, who was pointing at Karla with a maniacal expression of triumph… that slowly morphed into a misshapen face of utter horror. "What did I just do?" was clearly carved all over her face.

"Rosalie…" Karla said in disbelief.

"You…" Nashma – who had stopped chasing Solmarie in shock – said, "…speak anime?"

"Honey, I didn't know that," Emmett said in surprise.

"Not even _I_ knew that!" Edward said out of nowhere.

Rose had been frozen in horror the whole time. If she had a pulse, her face would probably be beet red by now. She suddenly unfroze and stiffly marched to the living room with a mortified expression, away from judging eyes.

There was a simultaneous "Rose, wait!" and NK&S, Emmett, Edward, and Alice (who had heard everything from the next room) started chasing Rose, who could not believe her deepest darkest secret had been revealed: that she was a diehard otaku!(2)

Jasper had been left alone in the second floor. He was curious, no doubt, but not nearly curious enough to chase the disgraced Rosalie. He simply headed to his room to wait for the commotion to cease so he could apologize. But, considering how things were going, he wondered if the commotion _would_ cease.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, my friends asked for a little more randomness, so I gave it to them X) Please forgive the OOCness, but I couldn't get around it TT^TT *sniff* But a little OOC once in a while is fun, right?

...Right?

In this chappie you finally met the hater! Our very loved Gabriel!! Yay! ...I'll never understand his obsession for hating Twilight, but to each his own :P

The language in this story should be Spanglish instead of just english, hehe :3

Anyway, next chappie will come eventually :P Lots of singing, dancing, injuries, baseballing, and hunting for Rosalie's secret anime/manga stash!!! (Could she be a lolicon? Or possibly a rabid yaoi fangirl?? *Dun dun duuuuun*) And also, Bella decides to drop by for a prolonged stay, since she finds three random girls staying under her love's same roof a little... unsettling.

Thank you for reading my useless rant once more! I apologize for any typoes (I know there were a few in the past chappie, but I haven't had the time to fix it ^_^;;) and I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you want me to continue this story.

And a just in case:

(1)**Tsundere** - A typical anime/manga character that starts out very agressive and explosive in a story, but with time, they soften up and open to the rest of the characters.

(2)**Otaku** - An anime/manga fan.

That has been your anime 411 of today! I'll look forward to showing you more of the otaku way n_n

Review Onegaishima~su ^w^


End file.
